The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The New Year & the Old Weather
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry enjoy the new year together at Henry's New Year's Party.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The New Year & the Old Weather

The phone rings at Flynn's apartment room.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and he answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Tomorrow's New Year's Eve."

"I am aware of that, Henry," Flynn said. "How about we celebrate the new year?"

"I am thinking the same thing," Henry said. "How about we party at my place?"

"That will be great," Flynn said.

"I just made my own fireworks in my lab," Henry said.

"You mean your room?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I mean my room," Henry said.

"I also have some party materials, and invited some guests," Henry said. "We are going to have some fun."

"That is awesome, Henry," Flynn said.

"And the best part is that you get to do what you do best," Henry said.

"And that is what?" Flynn said.

"Go relax in the hot tub, which by the way, I still have," Henry said.

"You know me very well," Flynn said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Flynn was the first to show up at Henry's party. In fact, he showed up right after dinner. There was a knock on the door to Henry's place. Henry opened the door to Flynn.

"You're the first one here, and the party isn't for another hour," Henry said. "And you showed up in your swimming suit."

"Well, I couldn't wait to get into that hot tub," Flynn said.

"Well, I have it to where no one else but the two of us goes in there," Henry said.

"I appreciate that, Henry," Flynn said.

"Well, it's all yours, Flynn," Henry said. "I will make sure the snacks and party materials get to you while you enjoy yourself over there."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in that hot tub."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope you have fun over here."

"Will do," Henry said.

Flynn went in Henry's hot tub and relaxed. In fact, he managed to squeeze in a hot tub induced nap before the party officially begun. Henry woke Flynn up to some party snacks.

"Flynn, wake up," Henry said. "I made you some bacon."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said and started eating his bacon.

"Well, are you enjoying the hot tub?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I think I even got some rest for the party."

"I think you did, too," Henry said. "Since some of the party is going to take place outdoors in the backyard, you get to watch the action from the hot tub here in the back porch."

"I can tell," Flynn said. "I can sense the excitement out there. The fireworks are set up, and the party materials are prepped and ready, and are those lights?"

"Yes, they are," Henry said. "I kind of made it extravagant."

"That sounds just like you," Flynn said. "Have fun out there."

"I will, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn continued to eat his bacon while Henry brought his guests out into the backyard to further celebrate the New Year. Henry started up the lights, which Flynn enjoyed from the hot tub. Henry had his guests play some games. While they were having fun out there, Henry came back in to check on Flynn.

"How is it going in here, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"It's going well, Henry," Flynn said. "It's so relaxing in here."

"I know," Henry said. "This has turned out to be a beautiful evening so far."

"I know," Flynn said. "For once, there are no weather interruptions."

"I know," Henry said. "It feels weird not having to rush home to beat the weather indoors."

"It sure does," Flynn said.

"Well, we have about an hour before the new year," Henry said. "How about you help me get the fireworks set for the New Year?"

"That would be my honor," Flynn said. "I see you also have your own ball drop, too."

"I sure do," Henry said. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"I sure would love to," Flynn said. "And then, we can come back in here and relax together, just the two of us."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Henry said. "Let's do it."

Henry got a towel for Flynn to dry off with. Once Flynn was done drying off, he went outside with Henry to enjoy the party firsthand. Flynn won some of the games Henry had set up, and he was able to hit the candy animal blindfolded. Since Flynn still had his swimming suit, Henry set up a slip and slide for Flynn to enjoy. Flynn had fun with the slip and slide, and when it came that time, Henry told Flynn to get ready to operate the ball drop. Flynn went to the controls and Henry gave Flynn the signal to start dropping the ball. The guests counted:

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . Happy New Year!"

Henry had Flynn help him with the fireworks once the ball dropped. Flynn and Henry sent up the fireworks while the guests were cheering and getting joyful and excited. The fireworks went off successfully, and it captivated the neighbors' attention. They enjoyed it just as much as Henry's party guests did.

"This has turned out to be a beautiful night," Flynn said.

"It sure has," Henry said. "Happy New Year, Flynn."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope we have the best year, yet."

"I hope so, too," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn shared a big hug, and then enjoyed the fireworks that they sent up. After the last firework was shot, Flynn, Henry and the guests had more party snacks and played more games to end the party. Flynn and Henry went to one of the tables and sat together.

"This has turned out to be a great party," Flynn said. "I really enjoyed it."

"I appreciate you coming and being a part of it," Henry said.

"And I appreciate you letting me relax in the hot tub and then being a part of your party," Flynn said. "I really enjoyed helping you out."

"And I enjoyed having you there to help me out," Henry said. "Right now, though, I am exhausted."

"Well, you deserve to rest and relax for throwing a wonderful party," Flynn said. "How about we go to the hot tub and relax together?"

"We still have yet to do that, do we?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we still have yet to do that," Flynn said. "So, shall we?"

"Of course," Henry said.

"I'll go ahead over to the tub," Flynn said. "You can take care of your guests."

"Sounds like a plan," Henry said, and then he spoke to the guests. "Hey, guys. I hope you had fun at the party. I wish you all a Happy New Year. If you want to stay and enjoy the games and snacks, you can, but if you have to go, I understand. Have a good night."

Henry went in his house and into his bedroom to change into his swimming suit. He came back to the back porch where Flynn was relaxing in his hot tub. Henry sat down next to Flynn on the hot tub.

"You still have a pretty good crowd out there," Flynn said.

"That is really nice," Henry said. "I guess my party was a big success."

"Yeah, I think you are even out of party snacks," Flynn said.

"It looks like it, Flynn," Henry said. "I am glad we celebrated the New Year together. I hope this year is just as exciting for us as it was last year."

"I hope so, too, Henry," Flynn said. "You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks, Flynn, and so are you," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn shared a hug and relaxed in the hot tub together.


End file.
